pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Iced Stream
'Iced Stream '''is the twelth world in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. ''The world takes place on a frozen river that is near a castle. It is the second world in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is set during nighttime, with sun not falling from the sky. The main gimmick for this world is the tiles themselves. If you plant a fire plant on these tiles, the ice will melt, killing the fire plant and showcasing an unplantable water tile below it. These water tiles can be planted with aquatic plants, however, the ice will refreeze after about 15 seconds, killing the aquatic plant (unless it is Ice Lily that is planted on these water tiles). Zombies, when encountering a water tile, will switch lane to either top or bottom depending on which of the options has a solid ice tile to walk on. If both the top and bottom are water tiles, the zombies will stop until the front, bottom or top tile freezes into ice. However, plants also go cold overtime, reducing their speed until it is all gone, requiring you to plant a fire plant to heat them up, removing the coldness effect they have for a limited amount of time. Game description Survive the cold cold winter during the medieval times! Use fire plants to warm up your plants and use the power of ice to trump zombies! New plants *Hot Oat - Single-use plant that warms all nearby plants, however, it melts an ice tile it was planted on and turns it into a water tile. *Ice Lily - Either shoots water droplets that solidify with increasing damage as they travel or shoot icicles that pierce through a zombie. *Wintergreen - Single-use plant that freezes a water tile and turns it into an ice tile. *Icecone - Freezes 2 zombies and then fires zombie-slowing snowballs at a close range. *Arctic Rose - Chills a random zombie every few seconds. *Winter Poboostukawa - Boosts plants in a 3x3 area, with ice/snow plants getting more of boost. It also transform plants into it's colder, more icy versions. New zombies *Zombie Goldfish - An aquatic zombie that can swim under ice tiles and can break ice tiles. *Ice Pick Zombie - Has a pickaxe that will be used to break an ice tile below a plant, instantly killing it, however, the pickaxe is single-use. *Anti-Zomboni - A zombie on a vehicle that breaks ice tiles into water tiles along the way it travels. *Freestyle Swimmer - An aquatic zombie that goes underwater occasionally, becoming invulnerable. *Ice Skating Zombie - A quick zombie that jumps over water tiles. *Zombie Bobsled Team - Returning from the original PvZ, appears in a group of 4 on a fast but fragile bobsled. Order of events The player requires a World Key, which is obtainable by being Ancient Egypt - Day 6, giving them access to Iced Stream. When the player defeats Night 14's wave, a frozen zombie head is shown, saying "We want brainz" three time before being signed by a Gargantuar. On the fifteenth night, Dr. Zomboss writes a note before a huge wave commences, that wave where the Iced Stream Gargantuar is defeated in. On Night 30, Zomboss claims that plants helped create zombies, as they are both living beings before attacking the player with the Zombot Snowy Snowman. When the Zombot is destroyed, Penny reveals that zombies have always been here and the plants never helped create them. Zomboss then retreats. Levels There is a total of 29 levels and 1 boss battle to play in Iced Stream, as well as introducing 6 new plants (none of which return from the first game) and 6 new zombies (with one zombie returning from the first game). Main Levels *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Brain Busters Special Delivery Special Delivery is a conveyor belt level. During this level, the player is forced to use all the plants that are on the conveyor belt to pass the level. Being a conveyor belt level, no sun, neither sun-producing plants are available in this level. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded restricts the player to plants that is given within the level. They are only required to use the plants given to them to win the level. These levels can serve as a demonstration for a plant that hasn't been unlocked yet, as the player can still use the ability of plants that the player hasn't unlocked yet. Save our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player's objective is to survive waves of zombies while protecting endangered plants, showcased with the yellow and black tile below it. If those endangered plants are eaten, they will fail the level. In Iced Stream however, plants will be immune to the cold, and don't require Hot Oats to heat them up. Warm Stream Warm Stream is a conveyor belt level. The lawn starts off with all tiles being water tiles. There are three special Chompers on Lily Pads on three different tiles across the lawn. The player’s objective is to feed the Chompers a certain amount of zombies before time runs out. These Chompers don’t have cooldown chewing time, they can continuously eat zombies and can’t die. To feed zombies, players have to freeze water tiles into ice tiles in order to make path for zombies to walk leading to the Chompers. Since zombies will stop walking when they don’t have a solid ice tile in front, the row above and the row below to walk to, the player has to think quickly because that could result in wasted time and this level has a time limit. The level mechanic is slightly different from normal Iced Stream levels. In this level, since the stream is warm, ice tiles will melt back into water tiles after a while. The Chompers in Lily Pads will also change position from time to time due to the flowing stream. The plants given are mostly Wintergreens to freeze the water tiles into walkable ice paths and occasionally Hot Oats to eliminate potential paths that the players don’t want zombies to walk to. Last Stand Last Stand is a level where the player has to plan their defense to stop hordes of zombies from barrelling towards the player's house. Sun producing plants are not allowed to be used in Last Stand levels, as the player gets a heap of sun to use. Frozen Waters This world's Endless Zone is called Frozen Waters. It's starting plants are Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut, Hot Oat and Wintergreen. Gallery Waterholes.jpeg|Water tiles on various places across the lawn Water Tile Sprites.png|Water tile sprites Trivia * Wintergreen was originally the first unlocked plant in Iced Stream. ** It was changed due to Hot Oat being a important necessity for the world. Category:Magical Unicorn Queue Category:Aster's Creations Category:Punji's Creations Category:Punji 2020 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Night Worlds Category:Winter Areas Category:Winter World Winner Category:Aster 2020 Category:Contest Winner